Empezó en San Valentín
by Judy Cullen
Summary: Llega San Valentín haciendo que Edward, un chico popular, guapo y soltero del instituto se enamore de Bella, la típica chica solitaria. Él a ella también le gusta pero no se atreve a decirlo para que los demás se rían de ella. Ese día algo cambiará...
1. Chapter 1: ¿Qué ocurre hoy?

**Hola les dejo el summary de esta nueva historia y el primer capi, espero que les guste.**

**SUMMARY:** Llega San Valentín haciendo que Edward, un chico popular y soltero del instituto se enamore de Bella, la típica chica solitaria. Él a ella también le gusta pero no se atreve a decirlo para que los demás se rían de ella, ese día todo cambiará...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **¿QUÉ OCURRE HOY?

(POV Edward)

___Piiiiiiiiiii, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..._

Me desperté cuando oí unos fuertes pitidos que provenían de algún lugar cercano. Me incorporé un poco y reconocí ese sonido: el despertador de mi hermanita, a la habitación del lado.

Tenía mucho sueño aún, así que miré mi despertador, que todavía no había sonado, y eran… ¡las 4:30 de la noche! OK, mi hermanita necesitaba una limpieza de cerebro general. ¿Por qué se levantaba tan temprano? Normalmente ella esperaba hasta las 6:00 de la mañana para levantarse, y yo me levantaba media hora después.

Bueno, daba igual la razón, solo me limité a dormir hasta que me desperté a las 5:45 y no logré dormirme más, así que me levanté y fui al baño para darme una ducha antes de ir a desayunar.

Alice ya estaba allí, comiendo de pie en la encimera, ya totalmente vestida y arreglada.

-Alice, ¿por qué te has despertado tan pronto hoy? Creo que no pasa nada de especial para que tengas que levantarte a las 4:30. – Ella me miró con cara de horror, como si hubiera dicho algo terrible.

-¡¿Es qué NO sabes qué día es HOY?-me preguntó gritando con su aguda voz.

- Lunes - Antes de que acabara de pronunciar la palabra ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-No me refiero al día de la semana.

-Ah, pues… hoy es… creo que 14 - murmuré inseguro, no me importaba mucho saber el día en el que estábamos, igualmente en febrero no ocurría nada importante… aunque la cara de mi hermanita gemela no me mostraba lo mismo.

-Exacto, hoy es 14, de febrero… - dijo con voz soñadora.

-¿Y?

-De verdad hermanito, no entiendo como Tanya y las demás están locas por ti. ¡Tú no entiendes nada sobre romanticismo!

-No hace falta que me recuerdes a Tanya, ya estoy harto de que me siga a todas partes – Eso era verdad. Yo nunca había querido nada con Tanya, pero ella tenía metido en su cabeza que ella me gustaba, y ya había aprendido que podía ser muy pesada cuando se lo proponía. – Bueno, eso no importa, ¿qué es lo que ocurre hoy de especial? – Alice suspiró, negando con la cabeza en un gesto de rendición.

- Haber Ed, hoy es… - Pero entonces se oyó el timbre de casa y Alice se puso a saltar como loca, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta mientras iba canturreando "Jazz ya está aquí, Jazz ya está aquí…". No entendía por qué se ponía así, en el fondo él siempre venía a buscarla para llevarla al instituto.

-¡Adiós Ed, nos vemos luego!-se despidió y oí como se cerraba la puerta de la casa.

Estaba acabando mi desayuno cuando mi madre entró en la cocina.

-Buenos días cariño.

-Buenos días mama – Le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. – Ya voy hacia el instituto. Adiós – ella

-Adiós hijo.

Fui al garaje para montarme en mi auto y me dirigí hacia el instituto a mi velocidad normal. Sólo en cinco minutos ya estaba en el aparcamiento, donde me esperaban mi hermana con Jasper, y Emmett y Rosalie. Después de saludarnos entramos todos juntos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas taquillas.

Fui directo a mi primera clase, historia, para poder evitar a Lauren, que había visto acercarse con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ella era al igual que Tanya, insoportable.

Dentro de la clase sólo estaba Bella. Nunca había hablado con ella, aunque me gustaría hacerlo, ni tampoco había visto que mucha gente le hablara, pero era bonita. Muy bonita en realidad. Más natural que todas esas porristas.

Parecía que ella no se había percatado que yo estaba en la clase, ya que seguía concentrada leyendo algo que debía ser muy interesante por su expresión. Me acerqué a ella silenciosamente, y le pregunté:

-¿Qué libro es este? Parece interesante – al oírme pego un salto, la había asustado sin quererlo. Aunque sus hermosos ojos achocolatados eran irresistibles cuando se abrían con inocencia.

-Cumbres Borrascosas –dijo en un susurro, incomoda. No esperaba esa respuesta, a mi ese libro también me gustaba, aunque hoy en día nadie leía clásicos.

-¿Te gustan los clásicos? – pregunté esperanzado de que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-Sí, supongo…- parecía avergonzada de ello, y bajo la mirada, cortando la conexión que había con la mía, a la vez que se ruborizaba con un bonito color rosado que le dio vida a su pálida piel, aunque no tanto como la mía.

-A mí también-dije apartándome de donde ella estaba y sentándome al otro lado de la clase, a la vez que el resto de los chicos entraban.

Emmett se sentó junto a mí, y me preguntó dónde me había metido, ya que no me encontró por los pasillos.

-Lauren-contesté simplemente, y él me entendió, ya que esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Deberías salir con alguien, quizá de esa forma dejarías de ser un amargado, aunque solo sea un poquito –dijo riéndose de lo que el mismo había dicho.

-No le encuentro la gracia a eso.

-Pues yo sí. – Dijo ya sin reír. – Pero eso lo he dicho en serio, al menos podrías pasar felizmente el día de hoy.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué os ocurre a todos con que hoy es un día especial?

-¿Es que acaso no sabes qué día es hoy? – preguntó horrorizado, aunque no tanto como Alice lo estuvo cuando le hice la misma pregunta.

-Suéltalo.

-Pues hoy es…

-Cullen y McCarty, ¿quieren contarnos lo que están discutiendo? – preguntó el sr. Jefferson. No me había fijado que él estaba aquí, y al parecer Em tampoco.

-No estamos discutiendo nada sr. Jefferson – contestó él tranquilamente. El profesor no insistió, todo el mundo aquí sabía que no merecía la pena discutir algo sin importancia con Emmett, él hacía lo que fuera para ganar.

Las siguientes horas pasaron sin ningún imprevisto hasta que fuimos a la cafetería. Cuando llegué yo, los demás ya estaban allí. Me senté a mi silla habitual, al lado de mi hermana, que estaba hablando animadamente con Rose sobre algo. Cuando se percató que estaba a su lado me miró con una sonrisa radiante y me puso su brazo frente a mi cara.

-¿Te gusta? ¿A que es precioso?-gritó. Le cogí el brazo y lo aparté un poquito, en su muñeca reposaba un bonito brazalete de oro, donde estaban escritos su nombre y el de Jasper, y en medio de los dos había un corazón.

-Sí. La verdad es que es muy boni…

-¡Lo sabía! – Me cortó antes que acabara- Me la ha regalado Jazz hoy. Y yo le he regalado: un marco de fotos con una foto nuestra que nos hicimos aquella vez…, y un CD y dos entradas para ir al concierto de su grupo favorito, para los dos claro, porque así...

-Pues yo y Rose vamos a ir a cenar esta noche a Port Angeles- contraatacó Emmett, haciendo que Alice callara.

-¿Y por qué todo eso?-ya empezaba a estar cansado de cómo se comportaban todos hoy.

-¿Todavía no te has enterado hermanito?

-Pues no.-Contesté a lo que ella suspiró dramáticamente.

-A ver… hoy es… ¡San Valentín! – gritó fuertemente y con alegría.

* * *

**¡Llegó San Valentín! Y yo con él llego con una nueva historia, espero que les guste y pasen un feliz día.**

**Sé que Edward jamás de los jamases sería tan poco romántico pero bu****eno... ya va a ir cambiando.**

**Ya tengo el segundo capi escrito, así que creo que voy a poder actualizar el siguiente pronto...**

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**Besos**

**Judy Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2: En la cafetería

**Capítulo 2:** EN LA CAFETERÍA

_-¿Y por qué todo eso?-ya empezaba a estar cansado de cómo se comportaban todos hoy._

_-¿Todavía no te has enterado hermanito?_

_-Pues no.-Contesté a lo que ella suspiró dramáticamente._

_-A ver… hoy es… ¡San Valentín! – gritó fuertemente y con alegría._

-Estoy igual, Alice – ¿de verdad estaban todos comportándose de esta forma porqué era el santo de no sé quién?

-¿No sabes qué ocurre en San Valentín?-preguntó ahora Rosalie.

-No.

-Es el día de los enamorados - Alice siguió como si fuera obvio.

-Ah. OK – No sabía que decir al respecto, y simplemente aparté la mirada de cualquiera de ellos, fingiendo mirar algo muy interesante.

Pero entonces mi mirada se cruzó con unos ojos chocolate preciosos, y no podía parar de observarlos, hasta que ella miró hacia otro lado, al tiempo que se oía un fuerte estruendo y después unas risas que provenían de todo el comedor. Cuando me fijé, vi que a Bella le había caído la bandeja donde llevaba la comida al suelo. Me sentía culpable, aunque en el fondo yo no había hecho nada, pero si ella no me hubiera estada mirándome a mi seguramente no le habría caído… Después de las risas todo el mundo volvió a lo suyo, solamente Angela Weber se preocupó por ella y la ayudó a recoger lo que le había caído, me hubiera gustado haberla ayudado yo.

-¡EDWARD CULLEN! – vi que una pequeña mano se agitaba delante de mi cara.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunté confundido.

-Nada, solo que vi que te habías quedado embobado mirando a no sé dónde y aunque tu cara era realmente divertida tenía que pararlo – dijo todo esto a una velocidad inhumana, aunque en Alice era frecuente.

-No me había quedado embobado-me quejé.

-Si lo habías hecho, ¿verdad Em?

-Por supuesto que sí lo hiciste, Eddie.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo? ¿Reconoció que me ama?-oí que una voz chillona (más que la de mi hermana, si es eso posible) decía detrás de mí, al tiempo que sentía unos brazos rodearme con fuerza.

-Todavía no ha llegado a ese punto – le respondió Alice fríamente, por lo menos estábamos de acuerdo en algo: Tanya era más bonita cuando los otros hablaban de ella, y no cuando tú mismo la veías o ella hablaba, pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso.

-Tanya, por favor, ¿puedes parar de abrazarme?, vas a dejarme sin respirar.

-Lo siento mucho mi amor – se disculpó haciendo un puchero.

-¿Puedes también no llamarme "mi amor"?

-Pararé el día que me demuestres que no me quieres – como si no lo hubiera hecho ya. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Emmett y Jasper se estaban aguantando la risa.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debo demostrártelo? Ya te lo he dicho mil veces.

-Cuando vea que amas a otra persona, entonces me rendiré – me susurró al oído intentando que su voz sonara seductora, sin lograrlo. Dicho esto se marchó.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Nada.

-Sabes que acabarás hablando-me amenazó Alice.

-Te lo contaré luego – era imposible que ella no se enterara, pero si podía evitar que lo hiciera Emmett…

-¡No hay derecho!-se quejó éste, a la vez que Alice decía:

-¡En biología!

-OK.

-¡Sí! ¡Yupi!-exclamó la chica, pero entonces Jasper se le acercó al oído y le susurró algo, y vi que la mirada de mi hermana cambiaba – Ed, dilo ahora, porfi, porfi, porfi, y mil porfis más…

-Alice…

-Vengaaa…-sabía que nadie la ganaba cuando ella quería algo, así que me rendí.

-Está bien, me ha dicho: "cuando vea que amas a otra persona, entonces me rendiré" – cité las mismas palabras que Tanya me había dicho escasos minutos antes, pero sin el mismo tono.

Todos en la mesa empezaron a reír a carcajadas, todos menos Alice, que me miró con esa mirada calculadora propia de ella, antes de formar una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Lo siento mucho Eddie, pero vas a tener a esa tía persiguiéndote toda tu vida! – soltó Em entre risotadas, haciendo que Jazz y Rose se rieran más.

Después de que todos calmaran sus risas sonó el timbre y fuimos cada uno a su respectiva clase. Yo tenía biología con Alice, que se sentó a mi lado como de costumbre, aunque me sorprendió que se quedara callada sin decir nada, ni a mí, ni a nadie alrededor. Me fijé que Bella estaba sentada una fila más atrás que nosotros, aunque al otro lado de la clase, biología era una de las tres clases que compartía con ella, ya que también estaban Historia y Gimnasia… Entonces entró el profesor Banner diciendo:

-Chicos, hoy he decidido cambiar las parejas de laboratorio que elegisteis al principio de curso, y me he tomado la molestia en hacerlas yo mismo, así que ahora mismo os las digo. – cogió una lista y empezó a llamarnos y a decirnos el pupitre en el que nos teníamos que sentar.

-Aquí irán- dijo señalando uno de los pocos lugares vacíos que quedaban- el señor Cullen y… la señorita Swan.

* * *

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**Besos**

**Judy Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3: Compañeros de laboratorio

**Capitulo 3:**COMPAÑEROS DE LABORATORIO

_-Chicos, hoy he decidido cambiar las parejas de laboratorio que elegisteis al principio de curso, y me he tomado la molestia en hacerlas yo mismo, así que ahora mismo os las digo. – cogió una lista y empezó a llamarnos y a decirnos el pupitre en el que nos teníamos que sentar._

_-Aquí irán- dijo señalando uno de los pocos lugares vacíos que quedaban- el señor Cullen y… la señorita Swan. _

El corazón me dio un vuelco, y no sabría decir si era por horror o por… ¿felicidad?, ¿esperanza? No podía decirlo con seguridad, porque nunca me había sentido de esa manera.

Me senté al sitio que me había indicado el profesor, a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo, quería hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo empezar una conversación.

-Ahora deben empezar la práctica de hoy: se tienen que ordenar las diapositivas que tienen por las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla. No pueden consultar los libros. En veinte minutos voy a mirar como tienen los trabajos, así que espabílense porque si no tienen la práctica acabada al terminar la clase van a suspenderla.

-¿Quieres empezar tú?-le pregunté, por respeto y no por que encontrara la práctica difícil.

-Eh… claro-dijo sin mirarme y empezando a mirar por el microscopio después de colocar la primera diapositiva.-_Profase_-afirmó después de mirar muy rápidamente.

-¿Te importa si lo compruebo? – no es que dudara de ella, pero había ido tan rápido…

-No – murmuró, mientras giraba el microscopio hacia mí.

Miré por el objetivo y vi que ella tenía razón, así que simplemente cambié la diapositiva y mirando tan rápidamente como ella le dije que era _anafase_.

-¿Puedo? – me preguntó, supongo que si yo comprobaba sus respuestas ella también tenía derecho a hacer lo mismo con las mías, casi nunca me equivocaba en biología pero aun así giré el microscopio hacia ella. –Es _interfase_- dijo después de un rato de estar mirando por el objetivo.

-¿Estás segura?-en respuesta ella giró el microscopio hacia mí.

Volví a mirar por el microscopio y al fijarme bien me di cuenta que ella tenía razón. ¿Cómo había podido confundirme? Hoy era claramente un día raro, y con eso también me refería a que no era mi día de la suerte… ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Tienes razón- no estaba acostumbrado a decir eso, pero mirando su bonita mirada achocolatada no vi el signo de burla que sabía que vería si se tratara de otra persona, y eso me alegró. Ella era distinta.

Continuamos haciendo la práctica y justo cuando acabábamos de terminar el profesor vino a comprobar si ya estábamos. Cuando éste se marchó a ver el trabajo del resto de nuestros compañeros oí que Bella suspiraba, me giré hacia ella y vi que estaba mirando el reloj.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-No, es solo que…

-¿Qué?-pregunté curioso de saber qué era lo que le ocurría.

-Falta muy poquito para gimnasia. – contestó apartando sus ojos de los míos.

-¿No te gusta gimnasia?-eso era imposible, a todo el mundo le gustaba gimnasia.

-No es eso… - parecía que dudaba de algo, y a la vez lucía avergonzada – Es solo que yo y la gimnasia no somos muy buenas amigas que digamos… - se mostraba reticente a responder con claridad, por lo que decidí no insistir más.

-Ah – no me había fijado mucho en ella antes, ni en gimnasia ni nunca, pero hoy mismo sabría el motivo por el cual no le gustaba esa clase… Y entonces sonó el timbre que indicaba que esa clase había terminado, pero ahora tocaba gimnasia… e iba a estar más atento que nunca...

* * *

**Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo, se que el capi es cortito pero aún así es sustancioso... XD**

**Solo quiero agradecerles a: yasmin-cullen, NessylitleCullen, Sweet'Dangerous y Suiza-love, por sus comentarios, intentaré enviarles un pequeño avance del proximo capi en cuanto lo tenga.**

**Besos**

**Judy**


	4. Chapter 4: Gimnasia

**Capítulo 4:** Gimnasia

_No me había fijado mucho en ella antes, ni en gimnasia ni nunca, pero hoy mismo sabría el motivo por el cual no le gustaba esa clase… Y entonces sonó el timbre que indicaba que esa clase había terminado, pero ahora tocaba gimnasia… e iba a estar más atento que nunca..._

Intenté ir rápido a cambiarme para empezar la clase.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – oí que me preguntaba Jasper, parecía preocupado.

- Claro, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?

- No, es solo que pareces muy agobiado – me quedé confundido por su comentario, y él debió notarlo, ya que añadió – No te preocupes, no es nada, seguro lo he imaginado yo. – dijo esto para nada, ya que ninguno de los dos nos creímos esas palabras.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación nos dimos prisa a salir del vestidor y llegamos donde ya estaban algunos de nuestros compañeros, Bella todavía no había llegado. Miré a la puerta esperando que entrara.

-¿Esperas a alguien? – volvió a preguntar Jasper. Realmente él era muy perceptivo.

-No, solo que los que faltan están tardando mucho ¿no crees? – solté una excusa patética mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia él.

-No tardan mucho más que normalmente.-En ese momento se oyó la puerta abrirse, y me encontré con los ojos que había ansiado ver estos últimos minutos.

-¡Chicos, atención!-gritó el profesor en ese momento sacándome de mi ensoñación. Ese día tocaba bádminton, al menos no tendría que pensar mucho.

Después de coger el material que necesitábamos, arrasté a Jazz hacia la zona donde estaban Bella y Angela, y me coloqué de forma que podía verla, pero ella a mi no. Todo empezó de un modo normal, Angela le lanzó la pelota y ella, intentando tocarla, izo un mal movimiento y se cayó. Debía ser torpe.

En aquel momento sentí que algo golpeaba justo entre mis ojos fuertemente, y al reaccionar vi que Jasper, quien me había lanzado la pelota, se carcajeaba delante de mí.

-Oye, no te rías - me quejé. Sus risas pararon un poco.

-Ya te dije que hoy estabas raro, al menos es divertido, nunca antes había conseguido algo así - dijo refiriéndose al golpe que me había dado con la pelota.

-Vas a arrepentirte de eso - lo amenacé mientras cogía la pelota y la lanzaba hacia arriba, pero justo cuando iba a golpearla con todas mis fuerzas contra mi amigo, otra pelota me golpeó. _Genial,_ pensé irónicamente, ¿acaso me había vuelto un imán para golpes sin saberlo?

Pero al mirar la persona que la había lanzado, el enfado se me pasó rápidamente.

-Lo siento - se disculpó Bella, nunca la había visto tan avergonzada - soy una poco torpe, ¿me la pasas, por favor? - así que me había fijado bien, ella misma había reconocido ser torpe. Aunque su última pregunta me dejó desconcertado, ¿que quería que le pasara?

-¿Eh?

-La pelota - no podía sentirme más idiota.

-Claro - le respondí alargándole la pelota. Pero al momento en el que ella la cogió, nuestras manos se tocaron. Fue un simple roce, pero suficiente para despertar en mi algo extraño, ya que allí donde nos tocamos sentí algo parecido a una descarga electrica, que se desplazó desde mis dedos hasta cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciendo que se erizara cada vello en él. Ella apartó la mano, solo unos escasos centímentros, pero sus ojos estaban pegados en nuestras manos, como si ella hubiera sentido lo mismo que había sentido yo.

La clase siguió sin ningún imprevisto más, aunque cada pocos minutos miraba en su dirección, y veía que ella miraba hacia la mía, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran algunos instantes en los que no sabría definir exactamente como era posible que se acelerara mi corazón.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero mi pobre compu dió su último suspiro el pasado domingo, y tuve que esperar el momento apropiado para poder "apropiarme" la de mis padres...**

**Bueno agradecerles a todos sus reviews, ¡me encantan!**

**Os quiero**

**Judy**


	5. Chapter 5: Extraño

**Capítulo 5:**** Extraño**

_La clase siguió sin ningún imprevisto más, aunque cada pocos minutos miraba en su dirección, y veía que ella miraba hacia la mía, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran algunos instantes en los que no sabría definir exactamente cómo era posible que se acelerara mi corazón._

Al finalizar la clase me espabilé a salir porque ya empezaban a hartarme las miradas de Jasper cada vez que me "pillaba" mirándola.

Volví a casa tranquilamente en mi preciado volvo, y al llegar mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer.

-Hola mama – saludé - ¿Qué estás cocinando?

-Estoy preparando una tarta de postre, Alice me ha dicho esta mañana que Jasper se quedará hoy a cenar, y aprovechando que es San Valentín quería hacer algo especial.

-Pues tiene buena pinta – no era mentira ni lo decía solo para ponerla contenta, adoraba la comida de mi madre, para mí era la mejor cocinera del mundo.

-Gracias, hijo.

-De nada, voy a mi habitación a hacer la tarea y en cuanto acabe ya vengo.

.

.

Estaba ya acabando los deberes cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe pegando a la pared y escuché a Alice susurrar:

-Ves Jazzy como no lo molestamos – me giré al tiempo de ver a Jasper reír disimuladamente negando con la cabeza. –Bueno hermanito, el viernes después de clase iremos todos a Port Angeles y cuando digo todos es todos, así que no puedes negarte, ¿quedó claro? – me dijo ahora a mí con su voz de amenaza.

-Clarísimo – respondí, aunque ella no me escuchó ya que ya había empezado a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Vienes? – preguntó ahora Jazz.

-Sí, tú sabes, es imposible negarle algo a Alice…

-Me refiero si ya bajas a cenar – dijo divertido.

-Ah, bueno también, ahora ya acababa – salí de mi habitación adelantándolo, pero cuando estaba ya al final de la escalera lo escuche murmurar algo parecido a "extraño", aunque hice como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La cena fue tranquila charlando con mi familia y cuando Jasper se fue para su casa me despedí de mis padres para irme a dormir. Hoy había sido un día agotador. Estaba ya en mi cuarto cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

-Pasa – dije sin saber de quién se trataba, y al momento vi la pequeña cabecita de mi hermana asomarse por la puerta.

-Ed, solo venía a desearte buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Alice – dije, y le di un beso en la mejilla. Esperé a que se marchara como siempre pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso se me quedó mirando a los ojos de forma calculadora.- ¿Ocurre algo hermanita?

-No lo sé, eres tú el que debería responder a esa pregunta ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno todo hoy que estás extraño, y no soy la única que lo ha notado.

-Jasper – dije obviando que había hablado con él.

-Si bueno, da igual – se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Alice – la llamé antes que la cerrara - ¿Qué es lo que está extraño? – solo quería saber, ya que yo me había comportado como siempre.

-Bueno, mama me dijo que tus ojos brillaban mucho. Tiene razón – después de eso cerró la puerta, dejándome totalmente desconcertado.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado pero ya saben... los profesores parecen ponerse de acuerdo cuando se trata de bombardear a sus alumnos con exámenes y trabajos...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, ****les agradezco mucho a quien me deja reviews, a los que me han agregado a favoritos y alertas y también a los que simplemente leen.**

**Besos**

**Judy**


	6. Chapter 6: Conversaciones ajenas

**Capítulo 6:**** Conversaciones Ajenas**

_-Alice – la llamé antes que cerrara la puerta- ¿Qué es lo que está extraño? – solo quería saber, ya que yo me había comportado como siempre._

_-Bueno, mama me dijo que tus ojos brillaban mucho. Tiene razón – después de eso cerró la puerta, dejándome totalmente desconcertado._

.

.

La mañana siguiente me levanté con una sensación extraña, como si se me estuviera olvidando algo obvio, pero no sabía determinar exactamente qué, así que hice como si no pasara nada, tomé una ducha y después de desayunar y vestirme me fui al instituto. Como siempre me encontré con mis amigos y mi hermana en el aparcamiento y junto con Emmett entramos al aula de Historia. En ella estaban algunos chicos como Ben y Mike, y nos fuimos a hablar con ellos de temas triviales hasta que empezó la clase y nos sentamos en un par de pupitres a la penúltima fila, y que por casualidades de la vida, estaban justo detrás de donde estaban Bella y Angela sentadas.

-He oído que ahora sois compañeros de pupitre en biología – oí que le susurraba Angela a Bella. No soy de esas personas que escuchan cosas que no deberían, pero por lo que había entendido era obvio que hablaban de mí, así que…

- Sí. El profesor nos obligó – le contestó Bella simplemente, como si quisiera sacarle importancia.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Y…

- Y… nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿No hablasteis?-le preguntó Angela.

-No.

-¿Ni un poquito? Venga, ¡quiero detalles!

- De verdad Angela, ninguna novedad.

-¿En serio? Porfis Bella, alguna cosa debió decirte, no creo que estuvierais allí una hora sentados de lado como si fuerais mudos los dos…

-Ya, bueno, comentamos algo de la práctica que estábamos haciendo, pero nada más.

- Entiendo, bueno, ya verás como la cosa mejora…

- No hay nada que mejorar, Angela.

-Claro que sí, aunque también puedes llamarlo… - estaba escuchando tan concentrado que cuando Emmett me habló pegué un salto en la silla.

-¿Qué Eddie, escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

-Cállate Em – le contesté rápido para poder continuar escuchando. Por suerte me hizo caso a la primera sin tener que insistir.

-¿Se lo dirás? – siguió Angela, esperaba que la parte que me había perdido no fuera muy importante…

-Absolutamente, no.

-¿Pero por qué? Él merece saberlo. - ¿Todavía hablaban de mí? ¿Qué es lo que no sabía?

-Hace mucho de eso ya, no creo que aún le importe eso ahora.

-Aun así creo que deberías decírselo.

-Pues yo no. Creo que además él ha tenido tiempo suficiente con dos años como para darse cuenta solito.

-A veces las cosas obvias para alguien no lo son para otros. Además, no es que tú te hayas esforzado mucho para que lo sepa…

-No creo que las cosas cambiaran mucho en esa situación, seguramente si se enterase simplemente diría un simple "ah, no me había dado cuenta", y esa sería la mejor de las opciones, así que no quiero pensar en las otras, ya que…

-Sabes que esa no es la mejor de las opciones – interrumpió Angela a Bella.

- Es imposible que ésa ocurra - negó Bella.

-Puede que improbable, pero no imposible. – Angela sonaba tan segura que hasta yo sin saber de qué hablaban creía que "la mejor opción" sería la que ocurriría.

En ese momento el profesor le preguntó a Angela, por lo que esa conversación se acabó allí.

-No he pillado absolutamente nada sobre eso, ¿tú has entendido algo? – me preguntó Em al finalizar la clase, pocos minutos después.

-Eh, bueno, no estaba prestando mucha atención… - Emmett estalló en risas.

- ¡Ya lo sé hombre! – Prácticamente gritó.- Me refería a lo que hablaban las chicas, ya sabes Bella y Angela… - dijo ahora más bajito.

-Ah, OK. La verdad es que tampoco he entendido mucho.

-¿Y entonces por qué escuchabas con tanta atención? - buena pregunta, ¿por qué las había estado escuchando? Ni yo mismo lo sabía.

- La verdad, no sé. Aunque sin entender de lo que hablaban puedo decir que era más interesante que el tema que ha explicado hoy el profe…

-Cualquier tema es mucho mejor que eso… pero… - en ese momento supe que tenía que frenarlo.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a la siguiente hora – le dije ya saliendo de la clase.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y que el capi es cortito, pero mi vida ahorita está un poquitín movidita que digamos... **

**Mi abuelita está mala, me fui de viaje con el instituto para hacer un trabajo y además también voy a cambiarme de instituto en ****poco tiempo, así que ya podéis ver...**

**Pero bueno, a partir de ahora intentaré no dejar de actualizar durante tantisimo tiempo (si, a mí también se me hizo largo XD).**

**Muchos besos y abrazos**

**Judy Cullen **


	7. Chapter 7: En la camioneta

**Capítulo 7:**** En la camioneta**

_-¿Y entonces por qué escuchabas con tanta atención? - buena pregunta, ¿por qué las había estado escuchando? Ni yo mismo lo sabía._

_- La verdad, no sé. Aunque sin entender de lo que hablaban puedo decir que era más interesante que el tema que ha explicado hoy el profe…_

_-Cualquier tema es mucho mejor que eso… pero… - en ese momento supe que tenía que frenarlo._

_-Vamos a llegar tarde a la siguiente hora – le dije ya saliendo de la clase…_

En las siguientes horas no pasó nada importante, era un día normal, como cualquier otro. Llegué a la cafetería y me senté junto a los demás, que callaron de repente.

-¿Ocurre algo chicos? – les pregunté confundido, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que actuaran de ese modo conmigo.

-No, absolutamente nada. – contestó mi hermanita enseguida, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada más. Era incomodo, no sabía que ocurría, pero era extraño. No sabía a cuál de ellos mirar, así que dirigí la vista a la comida que acababa de comprar, sintiéndome observado. Intenté acabar de comer rápido y salí de allí sin decir nada, ya hablaría más tarde con alguno de ellos para que me dijera que diablos estaba pasando.

Miré el reloj y todavía faltaba media hora para entrar a clase, por lo que me dirigí al estacionamiento para escuchar algo de música en mi auto. Iba en camino cuando vi la camioneta de Bella, con ella sentada en el asiento del conductor. No la veía muy bien a causa de la llovizna que caía, pero podía asegurar que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del exterior, y estaba escuchando música en su I-pod, porque podía ver los auriculares que llevaba puestos. Lucia hermosa.

Ella no se había percatado de mi presencia, y cuando di unos golpecitos en su cristal pareció asustada por un momento, hasta que me reconoció. Se quitó los auriculares.

-¿Qué quieres? – me preguntó gritado sin bajar el cristal, supongo que para no mojarse.

-¿Me dejas? – pregunté señalando el asiento del copiloto. Ella simplemente asintió.

Ninguno dijo nada al principio, pero era un silencio agradable, diferente que el que acababa de soportar, aun así, quería escuchar su voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – me respondió con la misma pregunta.

-Mis amigos me ocultan algo, y no sé qué es – le contesté diciéndole la verdad.

-Ya, bueno, si te lo ocultan, ¿cómo vas a saberlo? – su comentario me hizo reír.

-La cuestión es que no me sentía bien con ellos así que decidí ir a mi auto a escuchar música para relajarme un poco antes de las clases, y entonces te encontré a ti. Así pues, ¿qué hacías tú aquí? – realmente tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno Angela estaba con Ben así que…

-No pareces muy convencida de ello – apunté, a lo que rió sin ganas.

-La verdad es que hoy ella estaba actuando algo pesada por una cosa y vine aquí para esconderme.

-Ah – seguía teniendo curiosidad pero no quería presionarla. ¿Sería sobre mí esa cosa con la que la molestaba Angela? Sabía que era probable por esa conversación. Volvimos a quedarnos callados así que para sacar tema vi que su I-pod seguía encendido.- ¿Qué estabas escuchando?

-No creo que te guste. – Aun así alargué la mano para coger un auricular.

-¿Puedo? – Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, mientras se colocaba el otro. No voy a decir que no me sorprendió la canción que estaba sonando. Me habría esperado cualquier otra, pero no esa.

-¿_Claro de Luna_?

-Sí. Me relaja mucho escucharla. – Eso me sorprendió.

-A mí también. Siempre llevo ese CD en el coche. A mí también me relaja. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño mi madre la ponía mucho, y yo la oía desde el jardín cuando estaba jugando. – No sabía el motivo por el que le estaba contando eso. Esos eran momentos en el pasado que había querido olvidar, pero se sentía diferente cuando estaba a su lado.

-Lo sé – su respuesta me dejó totalmente desconcertado, y no supe que decir. ¿Cómo ella iba a saber eso? Entonces me di cuenta que seguramente lo dijo simplemente por decir algo, o que se refería a que me entendía en el sentido en el que la canción me relajaba, por lo que simplemente cerré los ojos y escuché en silencio, como había visto que ella hacía.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana que estaba a su lado nos sacaron de "nuestra relajación". Al abrir los ojos vi que era Angela, y que no parecía muy contenta.

-¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar!- le gritó a Bella.

-¿Mejor me voy? – susurré de modo que sólo Bella me oyó, ya que Angela seguía fuera.

-Sí, supongo… - aunque no parecía muy convencida, y me hacía miedo dejarla sola con Angela enfadada, nunca la había visto así y de verdad asustaba, le hice caso y salí de la camioneta, dejando que Angela entrara en mi lugar.

Me dirigí a la escuela de nuevo. Iba a pasear un rato por los pasillos del instituto hasta que fuera la hora. Estaba haciendo eso cuando Alice me interceptó el paso.

-¡¿Dónde se supone que te has ido? ! ¡Te he estado buscando desde que has salido de la cafetería hasta ahora y no te he visto! ¡Incluso he mirado en tu auto y no estabas allí! Así que, ¿dónde estabas? – hizo la última pregunta un poquito más calmada. Conocía muy bien a mi hermana como para saber que exactamente no le molestaba que me hubiera ido, si no que me hubiera "escondido" en un sitio donde ella no supo encontrarme.

-Bueno, al principio quería ir a mi auto pero…

-¡¿Piensas ir al grano! ?– impaciente.

-Vi que Bella estaba en el suyo y que estaba sola y me fui con ella, pero entonces… - vi como su mirada se transformaba rápidamente, iluminándose.

-¿Has estado con Bella hasta ahora? – parecía realmente emocionada.

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Y de que hablaron?- ¿Por qué mi hermana tenía que ser tan cotilla?

-Pues de nada en concreto, solo… - el timbre que indica el inicio de la siguiente clase sonó justo en ese momento, y me apresuré hasta mi clase de biología, quería ver a Bella otra vez, era absurdo, ya que acababa de verla hacía escasos minutos. Sentía que Alice me estaba siguiendo de cerca, pero no podía decirle nada, ya que esa hora nos tocaba juntos…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Siento haber tardado tantisimo en actualizar pero al final si cambié de instituto y tuve que hacer muchos trabajos y eso...**

**Pero por suerte pasado mañana empiezo las vacaciones y voy a tener más tiempo para escribir :)**

**De paso desearle a mi Edward, esté dónde esté, que lo pase muy bien en su 110 cumpleaños. XD **

**Besos**

**Judy**


	8. Chapter 8: Preocupación

**Capítulo 8:**** Preocupación**

_-¿Has estado con Bella hasta ahora? – Alice parecía realmente emocionada._

_-Sí, bueno…_

_-¿Y de que hablaron?- ¿Por qué mi hermana tenía que ser tan cotilla?_

_-Pues de nada en concreto, solo… - el timbre que indica el inicio de la siguiente clase sonó en ese momento, y me apresuré hasta mi clase de biología, quería ver a Bella otra vez, era absurdo, ya que acababa de verla hacía escasos minutos, pero… Sentía que Alice me estaba siguiendo de cerca, pero no podía decirle nada, ya que esa hora nos tocaba juntos…_

Cuando entré a la clase me dirigí hacia el pupitre que compartía con Bella, que por suerte estaba bastante alejado de donde se encontraba Alice. Después de sentarme vi que entraba Bella, seguida por Angela. Esta última se sentó junto a mi hermana, cosa que no me había fijado ayer. Bella se dejó caer en la silla suspirando cansadamente.

-Veo que has sobrevivido – le dije, a lo que ella soltó una risa sin ganas.

-Sí, me salvó el timbre.

-A mí también – le contesté sonriendo, y ella me miró confundida.

-Mi hermana puede ser muy pesada cuando se lo propone.

Nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio hasta que el profesor nos explicó la práctica de ese día y empezamos a hacerla. Fuimos los primeros en terminar.

Miré hacia Bella, que a simple vista tenía la cara inexpresiva, pero en su mirada se podía apreciar preocupación, y también en sus labios, que tenía apretados en una línea. Giré la cabeza, mirando en la dirección en la que lo hacía ella, y pude ver que mi hermana estaba hablando con Angela. No era extraño que Alice hablara con Angela, ya que ella hablaba con todo el mundo, lo extraño era el modo en el que hablaban, con las cabezas juntas, como si estuviesen hablando de un secreto sumamente importante que debía quedar entre ellas.

-¿De qué crees que hablan? - le pregunté a Bella en un susurro. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y pude ver que aparte de la preocupación que estaba en sus ojos también había una chispa de lo que me pareció que era miedo, aunque no lo puedo asegurar, ya que rápidamente bajó la mirada a sus manos.

-No sé – dijo secamente, pero parecía que si sabía algo… ¿si no por qué la preocupación y el miedo?

-Parece que sea importante – intenté presionarla un poco sin que se notase.

-Ya… es como si estuviesen… planeando algo – la última parte sonó como una pregunta.

Volví a mirar a las chicas, y al fijarme me di cuenta que Bella tenía razón, ya que podía ver como cuando una decía algo la otra asentía animadamente y añadía algo. Y eso se iba repitiendo todo el rato, hasta que finalizó la clase y Angela salió muy rápido del aula, por lo que Bella también se apresuró detrás de ella.

Acababa de recoger cuando al levantar la vista vi que Alice me observaba. No hacía falta conocerla para saber que estaba muy alegre, demasiado. Salió de la clase antes que yo, y me dirigí al gimnasio. Entré al vestidor de chicos y Jasper ya estaba allí.

Me acerqué a él, y vi que abría la boca para decirme algo cuando su móvil sonó indicando que le había llegado un mensaje. Estuvo unos momentos leyéndolo y la confusión adornó su rostro por un instante, para desaparecer luego.

-¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunté.

-Nada importante. ¿Cómo estás tú? En la cafetería te fuiste sin decir nada.

-Estoy bien. – Le dije simplemente. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre ello, e igualmente Alice me interrogaría de todos modos en casa y estaba seguro que le contaría todo lo que supiese más tarde…

-¿Y dónde has ido? – insistió.

-Al estacionamiento…

-¿¡Al estacionamiento! ?

-Exacto.

-¿Y con quién has estado? – esa pregunta me confundió, ya que antes de preguntar con quién había estado era más normal preguntar qué era lo que había hecho allí, ¿no? Allí me di cuenta de que seguramente Alice se lo había contado ya… ¡y ni tan solo había esperado que finalizaran las clases!

Eso me mosqueó, y sin contestarle salí del vestuario deseando que esta hora pasara rápido y pudiera irme a casa para encerrarme en mi habitación.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capi._**

**_Besos,_**

**_Judy :)_**


	9. Chapter 9: Enferma

**Capítulo 9:**** Enferma**

_-¿Y con quién has estado? – esa pregunta me confundió, ya que antes de preguntar con quién había estado era más normal preguntar qué era lo que había hecho allí, ¿no? Allí me di cuenta de que seguramente Alice se lo había contado ya… ¡y ni tan solo había esperado que finalizaran las clases! Eso me mosqueó, y sin contestarle salí del vestuario._

Durante esa clase me desconecté del exterior y simplemente golpeaba la pelota cuando esta se dirigía hacia mí. No le presté atención a nadie, ni siquiera a Jasper que intentaba sacarme algo de información, sin duda por petición de mi "querida" hermana, pero se rindió al ver que no lo conseguiría. Lo único que quería hacer era ir a mi habitación y encerrarme allí para que nadie pudiera decirme nada ni molestarme.

Cuando me dirigía a casa en mi volvo vi que Alice y Jasper me seguían en el auto de Jazz, aunque normalmente iban a dar una vuelta antes de ir a casa. No me sorprendió que me siguieran de ese modo, por lo que hice lo planeado y después de saludar a mi madre me encerré en mi habitación. Casi nunca cerraba con pestillo, pero obviamente ese día lo hice. Me fui a dormir temprano, después de cenar callado, hablando tan solo cuando mis padres me preguntaban algo.

.

En la mañana siguiente me desperté con el presentimiento de que hoy ocurriría algo diferente. Algo que me gustaría. Esa sensación se fue desvaneciendo durante el día al no ver a Bella por ninguna parte, y desapareció completamente cuando oí que Alice le susurraba un "ella está enferma" a Jasper. Sabía que con "ella" se refería a Bella.

Entré a biología sabiendo que no me la iba a encontrar allí, y esa clase se me estaba haciendo más larga de lo habitual cuando el profesor nos explicó que la siguiente semana tendríamos que entregar un trabajo que debíamos hacer junto a nuestra pareja de laboratorio explicando diferentes prácticas que habíamos hecho.

Ahora tenía una excusa para ir a verla, solo me faltaba saber adónde vivía. Decidí preguntárselo a Angela al finalizar la clase e irme antes que tuviera tiempo de preguntar algo, y así lo hice. Iba hacia el gimnasio para mi última clase del día cuando me sorprendí pasando de largo y yendo directamente al estacionamiento para ir a casa de Bella. No me importó saltarme gimnasia, total ese curso no había faltado ningún día así que ya iba siendo hora.

Al llegar a la dirección caí en la cuenta que era la casa del jefe Swan. Entonces recordé que Bella tenía ese apellido, pero era imposible que ella fuera su hija…

Toqué el timbre y oí unos pasos lentos que se dirigían a la puerta. Esta se abrió y Bella apareció vestida con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta que le quedaba enorme, pero le sentaba bien. Solo tuve que verle la cara para saber que no mentía con lo de que estaba enferma. Tenía ojeras y se la veía más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Edward? – me preguntó confundida de verme allí.

-Hola, Bella, yo venía por un trabajo de biología que el profesor nos ha dicho que tenemos que hacer hoy y entregar la semana que viene…

-Está bien, pasa. – la seguí dentro de aquella sala que me traía tantos recuerdos…

-Bella – dije sin pensar - ¿Tú eres la hija del jefe Swan? – debía preguntárselo, bien podía ser su sobrina o qué se yo.

-Sí. – susurró mirando al suelo.

-Ah. Creía que solo tenía una hij… - ella me interrumpió.

-Soy su única hija. – Todavía miraba fijamente el suelo.

-Pero… - estaba confundido.

-Mi nombre completo es Isabella… - no hizo falta que dijera nada más, yo ya había comprendido.

* * *

**_¿Teorias?_**

**_ Intentaré actualizar pronto._**

**_Besos_**

**_Judy_**

**_PD: Pasen por mi nueva historia _**_**"Él está prohibido". Aquí les dejo el summary:**_

**_Bella es convertida por las Denali. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando conozca a la pareja de Tanya? ¿Es realmente su pareja o solo imaginación de su hermana?_**


	10. Chapter 10: Isa

**Capítulo 10:**** Isa**

_-Mi nombre completo es Isabella… - no hizo falta que dijera nada más, yo ya había comprendido._

-Isa… - alzó su mirada y cuando se cruzó con la mía supe que todo sería igual que antes entre nosotros. Ella había sido mi primer y único amor cuando aún éramos solamente unos niños. Habíamos sido inseparables desde que teníamos unos tres años, pero ella tuvo que irse de Forks a los diez años porque sus padres se divorciaron y su madre se mudó a Phoenix… - ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hace menos de un año.

-¿Y no pensabas decírmelo? – me miró con sufrimiento.

-Yo… - entonces se echó a llorar, y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla.

-Eh, tranquila, todo está bien ahora… - pero ella seguía llorando acurrucada en mi pecho, mojándome mi camiseta con sus lágrimas.

-Es que… yo… pensé… - iba sollozando mientras hablaba - …pensé… que me habías olvidado – dijo al fin. No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. Era verdad que intentaba no pensar en ella porque si lo hacía caía en un tipo de estado depresivo durante algunos días, pero ¿olvidarla? Jamás podría hacer eso, estaba seguro.

La separé un poco de mi para poder verla a los ojos. Esperé hasta que me miró.

-Nunca podré olvidarte. No solo porque no pueda, sino porque no quiero, y mucho menos ahora que estás aquí de nuevo. – Ella me abrazó – Te he echado de menos, Isa. Has cambiado, físicamente, quiero decir.

-Ya bueno, han pasado siete años. Tú también has cambiado, aunque te reconocí desde el primer día, estos ojos verdes y este pelo raro no son muy fáciles de confundir. Y yo también te eché de menos a ti, Eddie. – los dos nos reímos recordando los apodos que nos teníamos cuando éramos niños.

-Creo que prefiero Edward, y si no te gusta pues puedes llamarme Ed, pero Eddie no…

-Ok. Yo prefiero Bella y si no te gusta pues… no sé. – volvimos a reírnos. Era fácil estar con ella, aunque hacía "años" que no nos veíamos y teníamos que ponernos al día con las cosas del otro.

-Me gusta Bella.

-Perfecto. – Se quedó un momento pensativa - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-¿Tienes cola?

-Claro. Vete sentando, ahora vengo. – fui hacia el sillón y acababa de sentarme cuando un estruendo que provenía de la cocina me hizo levantarme. Me preocupé ya que al abrir la puerta vislumbré a Bella tumbada en el suelo. Me acerqué a ella y vi que estaba inconsciente. Estaba cogiéndola para llevarla al sofá cuando despertó.

-¿Edward?

-Sí. ¿Estás bien?

-Me duele la cabeza. Creo que me di un golpe con la puerta del armario al girarme después de cerrar la nevera… - dijo con vergüenza.

-Me preocupaste. Cuando te fuiste a Phoenix pensé que no te volvería a ver, y ahora que te encuentro no hace ni una hora y ya te desmayas. – Intenté no mostrar toda mi preocupación y deseé que la confundiera con otra cosa.

-No ha sido nada importante – le restó importancia.

-Si dices eso es porque sigues siendo igual de torpe que antes – comenté mientras la dejaba al sofá.

-Tú ve diciendo, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que tú eres el culpable de ello. – me acusó.

-¿Y eso? – tenía curiosidad para ver que se le había ocurrido.

-Bueno, en todos estos años separados solo me lesioné el tobillo un par de veces y caí unas cuantas más – dijo orgullosa - y ahora que justo nos "reencontramos" – hizo el gesto de comillas al aire – ya me doy un golpe a la cabeza y me desmayo.

-¿Y yo tengo la culpa de eso?

-Pues… ¿sí? – Empecé a reírme - ¡Oye, no hace ninguna gracia!

-¿Cómo qué no?

-Estamos hablando de mi salud – estaba muy seria, pero tenía ese brillo en su mirada que me indicaba que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-¿Y cómo interpretas el "no ha sido nada importante" de antes? – cité sus mismas palabras.

-Lo dije solamente para tranquilizarte, parecías realmente preocupado – genial, entonces sí notó mi preocupación. Intenté cambiar de tema.

-Realmente necesitaba una de nuestras discusiones absurdas.

-Yo también, pero aunque las que teníamos antes sobre qué película íbamos a ver y eso eran idioteces, nos las tomábamos bastante enserio.

-No podía dejar que me hicieras ver la sirenita… - me quejé como un niño pequeño y fue ella quién rió. Adoraba su risa, era la misma que tenía siete años atrás. Quería escuchar su voz por lo que le pregunté lo primero que me vino a la mente. -Y eso, ¿cómo has estado en Phoenix?

-Bien. Ya sabes allí siempre hace sol, y aunque odio la lluvia, realmente la eché de menos.

-¿Por qué volviste?

-Mi madre se volvió a casar.

-¿Él no te caía bien?

-No es eso, Phil realmente es un buen tipo, es solo que…

-¿Que qué?

-Ese no era mi lugar – susurró mirándome a los ojos – mi lugar está aquí.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato en un cómodo silencio hasta que éste fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi móvil. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo para ver quién me llamaba y no me sorprendí mucho al ver que era Alice. No lo cogí.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

_**¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Se esperaban eso? **_**_¿Algún review? _**

**_Besos _**

**_Judy_**


	11. Chapter 11: Excusas

**Capítulo 11:**** Excusas**

_Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato en un cómodo silencio hasta que éste fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi móvil. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo para ver quién me llamaba y no me sorprendí mucho al ver que era Alice. No lo cogí._

-¿No vas a responder?

-No me apetece. – soné un poco seco, por lo que le sonreí para que viera que no estaba enfadado con ella.

-¿Quién era? – lo dijo como pidiendo permiso.

-¿Quién nos interrumpía siempre que estábamos jugando o algo?

-¿Alice? – no tardó ni dos segundos en responder.

-Exacto.

-Pero ella solo quería saber qué hacíamos. – la defendió.

-No ha cambiado mucho en eso…

-¿A qué te refieres? – se interesó.

-Quiere controlarlo todo. A veces es insoportable. Sobretodo esta semana, no sé qué le ha pasado que no para de preguntarme cosas… sobre ti, ahora qué lo pienso…

-¿Puede que Alice lo sepa?

-Probablemente, no sé cómo lo hace pero siempre se entera de todo… Espera – me acababa de acordar de algo – ¿Angela lo sabe?

-Sí. Solo se lo he dicho a ella. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Recuerdas cómo estaban hablando ayer en biología?

-Definitivamente Alice lo sabe.- afirmó.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué estabas tan preocupada entonces? – recordé el miedo que me pareció ver en sus ojos el día anterior.

-Bueno, en ese momento tú todavía no lo sabías, y desde el lunes que nos sentaron juntos Angela me estaba presionando para que te lo dijese, a lo que yo insistía que no. Pensé que al final ella haría lo que fuese para que te enteraras y que quizás se lo habría dicho a Alice para que la ayudara. En verdad me gustaría saber lo que habría pasado si no hubieras venido hoy…

-Podemos fingir que no ha ocurrido nada nuevo enfrente de ellas y hacer que sigan con su plan. Puedo asegurarte que si se lo ha dicho a Alice, la va a ayudar sea como sea – estaba seguro de ello.

-Pues si es así ya puedes estar buscando una buena excusa para darle, porque si es verdad lo que dices y es tan cotilla, te va a interrogar por no haberle respondido la llamada – dijo riéndose.

-Muy graciosa, como no te preguntan a ti…

-¿Cómo que no me preguntan a mí? ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de ayer en el estacionamiento cuando Angela vino?

-Ok, retiro lo que he dicho, pero con lo de la excusa tú me ayudas. – de esa forma me aseguraba algún minuto más junto a ella.

-Vale. – vi en su expresión que estaba pensando, ya que achicó los ojos y se mordió el labio. – Dile que estabas paseando.

-¡¿Paseando? Entonces va a preguntarme por qué estaba paseando.

-¿Por qué te apetecía?

-Alice no se conforma con esas cosas. – Recordé que le había preguntado a Angela dónde vivía Bella - Además yo le pregunté a Angela adónde vivías…

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No sabía que…

-Ok, ok. Entonces tendremos que decirles la verdad.

-No voy a decirles la verdad. Por una vez me gustaría restregarle a Alice que puedo vivir sin necesitarla por cada cosa que hago… - me quejé.

-No vamos a decirles que sabes que soy "Isa". Simplemente que viniste a traerme la tarea de biología y nos la repartimos para poder hacer la mitad cada uno sin necesidad de juntarnos…

-¡Perfecto! Seguro que eso las hará enrabiar un poco. Tengo que reconocer que has mejorado tus excusas, Bella.

-Realmente aunque las haya mejorado, mi forma de mentir es la misma así que…

-Van a descubrirnos igualmente por tú culpa – declaré, sabiendo que con eso la haría enfadar.

-¡No van a descubrirnos!

-Tu misma has dicho que…

-Que soy mala mintiendo, por ese motivo exactamente esta "no-excusa" es la perfecta. No voy a mentir, simplemente ocultaré parte de verdad. – dijo totalmente convencida.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan lista?

-¡Edward! – gritó mientras me pegaba en el hombro.

-Auch. Lo siento.

-Lo que tú digas. Ahora ya podemos empezar a repartirnos la tarea.

-¿Enserio vamos a hacer el trabajo separados?

-¿Te molesta? ¿O no te crees lo suficientemente listo para eso? – me presionó.

-Simplemente era el único motivo con el que podíamos estar juntos sin que Angela y Alice nos molestaran.

-Es solo una prueba más por si nos piden. Ya sabes, existe la excusa típica de decir que no entendías algo y presentarte a casa del otro. Entonces… - dijo cogiendo la carpeta que llevaba y mirando de qué trataba el trabajo - ¿te parece bien que yo haga la primera parte y tú la final?

-Claro. ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté recordando que estaba enferma.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-¿No estabas enferma?

-Ah, muchas gracias por recordármelo. Tengo fiebre. Ahora estoy un poco mejor porque me acababa de tomar una pastilla cuando llegaste.

-¿Mañana vas a estar bien? – tenía la esperanza de que pudiera venir mañana al instituto.

-No creo, seguramente el viernes, ¿por? – iba a contestar cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. - ¿Quién es? – preguntó Bella gritando mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¡Tu mejor amiga! – sonó la voz de Angela al otro lado de la puerta. Bella me miró con horror, preguntando qué debíamos hacer con la mirada.

* * *

**_¡Hola! _****_Aquí actualizando de nuevo. _**

**_¿Qué creeis que van a decirle a Angela?_**

**_¿Review?_**

**_Besos_**

**_Judy _**


	12. Chapter 12: Abre tus ojos

**Capítulo 12:**** Abre tus ojos**

_- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Bella gritando mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta._

_-¡Tu mejor amiga! – sonó la voz de Angela al otro lado de la puerta. Bella me miró con horror, preguntando qué debíamos hacer con la mirada._

-Empecemos con la farsa – le susurré. Ella se tranquilizó y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le preguntaba Angela mientras entraba a la casa.

-Si estoy un poco mejor, pero todavía sigo resfriada y tengo algo de fiebre, gracias. – entonces Bella me miró, y su amiga al notar que Bella miraba en otra dirección le siguió la mirada y vi en su cara la sorpresa que sentía de que yo estuviera allí.

-¿Edward? – yo simplemente asentí. -¿qué hace él aquí? – le preguntó acusatoriamente a Bella.

-Él vino por el trabajo de biología – mintió Bella convencida.

-Aah. ¿Ya lo habéis empezado? Justo lo han puesto hoy…

-Aún no lo hemos empezado. Edward vino solo para repartirnos la tarea. – contestó Bella, pero la cara de Angela mostraba que no había comprendido sus palabras, por lo que le expliqué.

-De esta forma no tenemos que hacerlo juntos, cada uno hace su parte y ya – ella me miró como si estuviera loco. – Ya sabes, de esta forma evitamos todos esos problemas de que no podemos quedar y acabamos haciendo el trabajo a última hora por lo que sale mal… - intenté justificarme.

-Pero, ¿en verdad no podéis quedar para hacerlo juntos?

-Bueno… - dijo Bella. No sabíamos que decir ante aquello, por lo que para acabar con esa conversación miré la hora en el móvil y fingí que era muy tarde por lo que debería irme. Bella me agradeció con la mirada y nos despedimos. Le señalé el teléfono que se encontraba allí disimuladamente con la barbilla, indicándole que la llamaría más tarde y ella asintió de la misma forma. Angela no se percató de nuestra pequeña conversación y me fui de allí, yendo hacia mi casa.

Al llegar Alice, que estaba en el salón hablando animadamente con nuestra madre, calló, y se me quedó mirando de manera asesina.

-Hola – las saludé, a lo que Esme me contestó con una cariñosa sonrisa, Alice no cambió su expresión.

-Edward, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento arriba? Es que hay un ejercicio… - ni ella misma se creía su excusa, ya que nunca antes me había pedido ayuda con ejercicios del instituto, sus notas eran tan buenas como las mías. Y si le añadías la mirada que me daba, estaba clarísimo que lo que me estaba diciendo en el fondo era un claro: "tú y yo tenemos que hablar". No sabía el por qué, pero intuía el tema de esa conversación.

-Ok – no había forma de evitar hablar con ella cuando así se lo proponía, y no valía la pena intentar posponerlo para que se enfadara más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Llegamos a mi habitación y ella se sentó en mi cama, yo me quedé de pie.

-¿Qué quieres? – fui al grano.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Jazz me ha dicho que no has ido hoy a gimnasia. – exactamente lo que había supuesto. Jasper ocultándole cosas a Alice era realmente pésimo, o quizás era que ya ni siquiera intentaba ocultarle nada.

-Fui a casa de Bella, ¿por? – dije como si fuera lo más normal.

-¿A casa de Bella? ¿En serio? – estaba claramente emocionada, asentí. - ¿y por qué has ido?

-Por el trabajo de biología, nos hemos repartido la tarea y así no tendremos que hacerlo juntos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puedes haber hecho eso! – su entusiasmo no duró mucho.

-Claro que puedo, lo he hecho. ¿Por qué razón no debería hacerlo? – su enfado iba en aumento por segundos, pero esta vez ella no era la única que estaba enfadada. Aún no podía creerme que mi hermana no me diría algo tan importante como lo de Bella sabiendo lo que ella significa para mí. - ¿No vas a contestarme? – le pregunté al ver que no decía nada.

-Bella es una buena chica – respondió, por supuesto, yo ya sabía eso.

-Nunca dije que no lo fuera.

-¿Entonces por qué razón te apartas de ella? No tiene ninguna enfermedad contagiosa que yo sepa. – ante ello solo pude reír. – Eso no es gracioso.

-Tienes razón – dije parando de reír – pero bueno, yo la acabo de ver y está bastante resfriada así que…

-Sabes a qué me refiero – me cortó.

-Supongo, pero ya sabes que yo nunca he hablado mucho con ella…

-¿Y en el estacionamiento?

-La verdad no hablamos casi nada porque llegó Angela… - estaba seguro que le comentaría esto a ella.

-¡Pero hablasteis! – exclamó después de reaccionar ante el nombre de quien dije que nos interrumpió, aunque esa solo había sido la primera vez que lo había hecho, ya que hacía poco rato que sucedió la segunda.

-¡Una vez! – le rebatí. Quedó callada durante un momento antes de susurrar "te arrepentirás de esto". Sabía que ella no quería que la hubiera escuchado, pero aunque ya sabía a lo que se refería, lo aproveché para forzarla un poco. - ¿De qué se supone que me voy a arrepentir? – pregunté con algo de burla.

-¡Niños, la cena está lista! – se escuchó que gritó Esme desde el piso de abajo. Alice se dirigió hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

-Sigo esperando una respuesta – la presioné a contestar.

-De no abrir tus ojos ya de una vez. – dijo sin siquiera voltearse, para luego salir de la habitación.

Si ella supiera que ya había hecho eso y cuanto me alegraba por ello… pero todavía quedaba algo de tiempo para que yo _abriese mis ojos_ públicamente, e iba a retardar eso lo máximo que pudiese, hasta que mi hermana tuviera que decírmelo.

* * *

**_¡Hola! _******

**_Volviendo a actualizar. Llevaba ya más de un cuarto de hora intentándolo y FanFiction no me dejaba subir el capi, pero al final por suerte lo logré :)_**

**_Solo quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, espero que me sigan llegando XD._**

**_Bueno ya me despido._**

**_Besos_**

**_Judy _**


	13. Chapter 13: Descubriendo el plan

**Capítulo 13:**** Descubriendo el plan**

_-Sigo esperando una respuesta – la presioné a contestar._

_-De no abrir tus ojos ya de una vez. – dijo sin siquiera voltearse, para luego salir de la habitación._

_Si ella supiera que ya había hecho eso y cuanto me alegraba por ello… pero todavía quedaba algo de tiempo para que yo abriese mis ojos públicamente, e iba a retardar eso lo máximo que pudiese, hasta que mi hermana tuviera que decírmelo._

La cena estuvo como siempre, tranquila. Cuando acabamos de comer, todavía era temprano, así que decidí llamar a Bella, como en su casa le había indicado que haría. Antes de llamarla me aseguré que Alice no me escuchara encerrándome en mi habitación, y después marqué el número de su casa en mi celular. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

-¿Diga? – dijo la voz de Bella en el otro lado.

-Hola, soy Edward. ¿Cómo te fue con Angela?

-Bien. Al principio estuvo insistiendo bastante en que tratara de cualquier manera posible de convencerte de hacer el trabajo juntos. Pero al final se rindió. Y a ti, ¿cómo te fue con Alice? ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

-Sí. Se puso furiosa cuando le dije que lo haríamos separados, y me dijo que me arrepentiría de no hacer el trabajo contigo, pero mi madre llamándonos para la cena me salvó. – acababa de decir eso cuando se escuchó un grito en la habitación de al lado de la mía. Una voz aguda exclamando "¿Por qué?". Era Alice.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Bella al otro lado de la línea.

-Alice. Seguro que está hablando con alguien por teléfono… - una idea cruzó mi mente. – Espera un momento y no digas nada, creo que sé con quién está hablando.

-Ok – dijo, para después quedarse callada como le había pedido. Salí rápidamente de mi habitación, dirigiéndome hacia la de mi hermana, que estaba al lado, y apoyé mi oreja a la puerta. Apoyé también el celular para que Bella pudiera escuchar al igual que yo.

-¡Pero podrías haberte mantenido alejada! – volvió a gritar Alice al otro lado de la puerta, después de eso calló un momento - ¡Pues haberte fijado!... Vale, vale, pero vigila la próxima vez que los veas juntos a no interrumpirlos… - pareció que se le iba el enfado, y siguió hablando.

- Bueno está bien, lo que importa ahora es el trabajo de biología, ¿te ha contado Bella?... Lo sé, mi hermano realmente está tan ciego, no se da cuenta de nada… Sí, puede que tengas razón, pero a lo que íbamos, ¿qué hacemos para que tengan que hacerlo juntos?... Tampoco se me ocurre nada muy bueno. Espera, mira, tú podrías llevar a Bella al instituto, y por la tarde le dices que ocurre algo que te impide llevarla de vuelta. Entonces aparezco yo al veros preocupadas y le digo que yo no puedo hacer nada pero que seguro que a mi hermano no le importaría llevarla y lo obligo a hacerlo. ¿A que es genial? – no podía creer que estuvieran planeando algo como eso.

-¿Cómo que no va a ir mañana al instituto?... Ah, entiendo… ¿El viernes saliendo de clase? Imposible, nosotros dos iremos con Jazz, Em y Rose a Port Angeles… Ya, a no ser que tú y Bella no tengan planes para el viernes… Perfecto, ¿Crees que podrías convencerla de ir a Port Angeles? Si pudieras lo único que tendríamos que hacer es encontrarnos por sorpresa en el cine o en el restaurante... Exacto. ¿Quedamos así entonces?... Claro, hablamos mañana. Adiós Angela. – Al terminar la conversación volví a mi habitación.

-¿Bella? – pregunté al teléfono.

-No puedo creerlo – me contestó.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco. Pero de todas formas, ¿qué le dirás a Angela cuando te pregunte?

-Creo que le diré que sí. ¿A ti que te parece? De esa forma si realmente quieren que nos encontremos en el cine, alguno de los dos puede insistir en ver otra película o algo para que no se salgan con la suya.

-Está bien, pero si no lo consiguen en el cine, querrán el restaurante… – me gustaba ese plan, aunque también quería estar con ella.

-Lo encontraran sospechoso si decimos que queremos cambiarlo todo…

-Ya, y por lo que acabo de oír, ellas harán los que sea para que nos encontremos. Las veo capaces de inventar cualquier excusa para conseguirlo.

-Tienes razón, ¿qué hacemos con el restaurante entonces?

-Seguir sus planes, encontrarnos allí y fingir sorpresa. Seguramente nos harán sentar de lado esperando que hablemos. – deduje.

-Seguro. ¿Y hablamos? ¿O mejor fingimos que el otro no está?

-No lo sé. Podemos no hablarnos al principio, y cuando se inventen algo para que hablemos, hacerlo, pero de una manera distante. ¿Te parece bien? – le pregunté, ya que no quería obligarla.

-Claro, está perfecto.

-Vale, entonces, nos vemos el viernes, o puede que te llame mañana – dije algo nervioso.

-Ok, adiós. – se despidió.

-Adiós – dije antes de colgar.

.

La mañana siguiente, el jueves, me desperté con menos ganas de ir al instituto de lo habitual. Sabía que era porque Bella no estaría allí. Aún no podía creerme que mi Isa estuviera de vuelta, y ahora que la había recuperado, simplemente no podía imaginar mi futuro sin que ella estuviera en él.

Así que después de ducharme, vestirme y desayunar, fui al instituto, que fue como era antes que supiera toda la verdad, con la diferencia que extrañaba ver a Bella en la cafetería, tenerla sentada a mi lado en biología… Entonces me di cuenta que yo ya sabía la verdad antes, inconscientemente, ya que sus ojos eran inconfundibles. El problema era que, de alguna forma, yo había enterrado mis sospechas porque no quería volver a sufrir si ella volvía a dejarme.

Contento por ese nuevo descubrimiento, en biología me fijé que Alice y Angela estaban hablando, sabía que era sobre la salida de mañana en Port Angeles, pero como estaban en la otra punta de la clase no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían. Tan solo esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que preocuparse…

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_¿Qué creen que pasará? Lo único que voy a decir es que el título del siguiente capi es "Port Angeles". Creo que no las he ayudado mucho xD, pero en este capi hay muchas pistas de lo que puede ocurrir..._**

**_Bueno ya me despido _**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Judy _**


	14. Chapter 14: Port Angeles I

**Capítulo 14:**** Port Angeles I**

_En biología me fijé que Alice y Angela estaban hablando, sabía que era sobre la salida de mañana en Port Angeles, pero como estaban en la otra punta de la clase no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían. Tan solo esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que preocuparse…_

.

Llegó el viernes, y fui a mi primera hora de clases, Bella estaba allí, nos miramos un momento, pero no dijimos nada ya que lo último que queríamos era que Angela y Alice se enteraran…

En la cafetería Alice nos recordó que al finalizar las clases iríamos directo a Port Angeles, como si hubiera podido olvidarlo. Aunque claro, a Emmett no le había pasado lo mismo.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Era hoy? ¿Segura que no era otro día?

-Segurísima, y no voy a cambiar el día porque tú lo digas ¿entendido? – mi hermanita sabía dar miedo cuando quería.

-Super entendido.

-Pero Alice, hemos venido en tres autos - siempre cuando íbamos a Port Angeles los iba a buscar a todos en mi volvo para después ya ir directamente, pero como hoy Alice se fue a buscar a Jasper en su Porche y Em pasó a por Rose teníamos los tres.

-Da igual, yo quería decirle una cosa a Rose por el camino por lo que iremos solas en mi porche, vosotros podéis ir como queráis, mientras lleguéis…

-Entonces vamos en mi Volvo – afirmé. No me gustaba ir de copiloto, y menos cuando el viaje duraba más de veinte minutos. Cuando iba con mi padre podía hacer una excepción, pero nadie más…

-¡No! – gritó Emmett - Iremos en mi Jeep – dijo ya hablando normal, ignorando la gente que se había girado por su grito.

-Pero mi Volvo es más rápi… - me interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar.

-Eso da igual.

-Es menos tiempo perdido. – Dije lo obvio.

-Pero…

-Ay, chicos… ¿Es tan difícil decidir que cada uno vaya en su auto y ya? – opinó Alice.

-Ok. Pero Jazz viene conmigo, así tú puedes escuchar esas musiquitas tuyas – se burló de mi Em, a lo que preferí no seguirle el juego, si él se tomara el tiempo de escuchar música clásica en algún momento entendería por qué me gusta.

-Está bien. – Poco después sonó el timbre indicando que las clases empezaban y nos dirigimos cada uno a la que le tocaba.

Cuando llegué a mi pupitre de biología Bella ya estaba allí. Iba a preguntarle si Angela ya le había comentado de ir a Port Angeles juntas cuando ella me señaló disimuladamente con la barbilla hacia la otra punta de la clase. Mi hermana y Angela estaban hablando, y Alice estaba casi saltando con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Entonces el profesor llegó y empezó a explicar.

En ese momento sentí que algo me rozaba el brazo y vi que era una papel con la letra de Bella. Se lo devolví sin siquiera leer lo que ponía, ya que debía ser algún apunte de la clase, pero ella volvió a pasármelo y me señaló con el dedo la única frase escrita en él.

"_¿Qué querías?"_

"_Supongo que el ánimo de Alice es porque Angela le contó que vas a ir con ella a Port Angeles" _– Escribí rápidamente y le pasé el folio. Estuvo escribiendo bastante tiempo antes de devolvérmelo.

"_Exacto. Nosotros primero pasaremos por mi casa a dejar mi camioneta, así que supongo que llegaréis primero al cine. Intenta convencer a los otros de ver otra película, Angela me dijo que podíamos ver una romántica que se estrenó la semana pasada, así que supongo que Alice querrá mirar la misma. Intenta convencer a los chicos, normalmente no os gustan tanto ese tipo de películas y si propones una votación ganaríais."_

"_Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. Los dos harán lo que Alice y Rose les digan…"_

"_Envíame un mensaje cuando hayáis entrado, si lo consigues pon SI, y si no pues NO. Si es negativa intentaré hacer lo que pueda yo."_

"_OK. ¿Pero qué le dirás a Angela cuando mires el mensaje?"_

"_Publicidad"_

"_Me gusta esa respuesta. Supongo que nos veremos allí"_

"_Si"_ – Entonces dobló el papel y lo metió en su mochila. Las clases pronto terminaron.

Esperaba en el estacionamiento que llegaran Emmett y Alice, ya que Rosalie y Jasper ya estaban allí. La última en llegar fue Alice, aunque no tardó demasiado. Nos dividimos en los coches como habíamos quedado en la cafetería.

Cuando llegamos al cine, efectivamente Alice propuso ver una película romántica, a lo que Rosalie no tardó en estar de acuerdo.

-Pero yo no quiero mirar esa… - Emmett me lo iba a poner fácil.

-Yo tampoco... – Jazz lo dijo mirando los carteles para fingir que no veía a Alice.

-Podemos mirar… - dije una película de miedo, a lo que Jazz y Em sonrieron.

-¿¡Qué! De ninguna manera – insistió Alice.

-Pues nos podemos partir – contraataqué. – Tú y Rose vais a mirar la que queráis y nosotros miramos esa. Total empiezan a la misma hora y la vuestra tarda cinco minutos más en acabar, por lo que no nos tendrías que esperar. – dije mirando el horario.

-¿Entonces qué sentido tiene que vengamos juntos si estamos todo el rato separados?

-Nosotros elegimos película, vosotros restaurante. – sabía que aceptaría. Al principio parecía dudar, pero Rose le dio un codazo suavemente y le susurró algo al oído, y eso la hizo estar de acuerdo.

Compramos las entradas y entramos a la sala. Saqué mi móvil para enviarle el mensaje a Bella.

-¿Qué haces con el celular? – me preguntó Emmett. Al girarme hacia él vi que detrás suyo había un cartel que indicaba las normas del cine, pero lo que me llamó la atención fu que indicaba que los celulares debían estar apagados o en silencio.

-Ponerlo en silencio. – el me miró extrañado un momento, le señalé el cartel y entonces agarró su móvil también. envié el mensaje rápido y puse el móvil en el modo de vibración, eso tampoco molestaba. Miramos la película tranquilamente, la verdad es que la sangre que aparecía en ella se veía muy falsa lo que le quitaba lo emocionante, pero aun así había chicas que gritaban de vez en cuando. Al salir Alice y Rose quisieron ir al baño y tardaron cinco minutos, no entendía por qué tardaban tanto, pero me acordé de que la otra película acababa cinco minutos más tarde…

-Iremos al italiano al que fuimos la última vez. – nos informaron en cuanto regresaron. Nos dirigimos al restaurante andando porque estaba muy cerca y por esa zona costaba bastante encontrar aparcamiento, y como íbamos en tres coches…

Empezaba a parecerme raro que no hubieran hecho algo para encontrar a las chicas al cine, cuando al abrir la puerta del restaurante…

-¿Alice? – era Angela, que fingía sorpresa.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero la semana pasada me fui de viaje y el lunes pasado empecé bachillerato así que no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir. _**

**_No sé cada cuanto voy a poder actualizar ahora ya que solo en estos días los profes ya nos han dicho sobre un montón de trabajos que tendremos que hacer durante el curso y... ¡Bufff! _**

**_Pero eso no significa nada ya que voy a actualizar en cuanto pueda, tengo las tardes libres así que algo de tiempo podré sacar, solo que probablemente voy a tardar un poquitín más... Lo siento._**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capi, ¡dejen reviews! Cuantos más haya más rápido intentaré actualizar._**

**_Besos_**

**_Judy _**


End file.
